Polyimide films which have a lower dielectric constant, are more amenable to film processing, and include a wide variety of chemistries that can be chosen to meet the functional requirements for different applications, concurrently have been widely used in the microelectronics industry for fabricating semiconductor devices, such as a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS). Typically, a polyimide film is utilized in semiconductor devices as an insulator layer, an inter-layer dielectric (ILD and a passivation layer for various types of metallurgy.
However, since polyimide films have rugged surface topography and high reflection index, thus the pattern of a photo-resist which is formed on the polyimide film may be deformed after a development step is carried out during a photolithography process. Such that, the performance of the photolithography process and the subsequent processes carried out thereon may be deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an advanced method for fabricating a patterned polyimide film to obviate the drawbacks and problems encountered from the prior art.